bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sir Koji: White Knight/Preview for a new story?
Playing around with ideas, not sure if it'll go anywhere canon, considering the idea behind it might not be canonized. If it is, I'll put this into canon as maybe three or four short stories. Also, due to editing the Rahi pages and trying to finish within the next hour or so, I'm not adding links or anything. Just the text. I'd like to see this enter the canon, so once BZP comes up, I'll send a proposal in for this. * The flashing of lights as alarms flared all around them. Small, silver and gray machines ran out, roughly the size of Matoran. They were well armed, with small claws on their hands, blades on their shoulders for close combat, and a cannon mounted on their back, able to come up to fire. The greenish yellow optical eyes glared out as they flew in, using rocket packs on their backs and wings on their shoulder areas for flight. Toa Seles rolled through the dark gray facility, coming to a knee and lifting his hand. One of the machines exploded as the Toa of Energy manipulated the internal workings of the machine, detonating the kinetic energy as internal systems pumped. One of the machines fell. Seles lifted his hand to attack another, but someone else intervened. It was Toa Yuna, Toa of Lightning. She lifted her claw weapon, firing a blast of Lightning into one of the machines that was lifting its cannon, blowing it down. “I can’t believe they would use my machines like this!” Yuna muttered. Seles shot her a glance, “What did you expect, Tela?” He questioned her. “Lepeq, can you honestly say you’re enjoying that form?” The Toa of Lightning shot back, firing another blast at another machine, “These Zendiats! I’ll make Hederon pay for using them against me!” One of the Zendiat machines came flying in, lifting its cannon. Tela glared at it as it fired, unleashing a black energy burst with thin crimson lines intertwined within it. The blast struck near the two Toa, creating a small explosion that continued to spread out, at the two Toa. The two were yanked back as a Toa of Air in lime and dark green armor approached, wielding a staff weapon with a curved blade at the end of the shaft, and a dagger-like protrusion on the bottom with a small notch in it, as if to hold something. He drew his arm down, having saved them from the attack by creating a vacuum. “Lepeq, Tela, watch yourselves!” He snapped, throwing his hand forward, slicing down the Zendiat with a blade of Air. “Now they’re using my own Hadron Cannon against us!” Tela snapped, holding her weapon out in both hands. The claw weapon erupted into light, as did her body. The light from her body erupted into the weapon, which began to morph into the same staff weapon that Yuva, the Toa of Air held. Her armor was now dark and light blue, with long sloping blade-like shoulder armor coming down and similar armor going up on her legs. She wore a sleek mask, just like Yuva. The length of her weapon’s shaft was different, shorter, but the same weapon. The three Toa looked back at three more Toa approaching. The one in the lead was a Toa of Fire in dark and light red armor, wielding a long shafted version of the same weapon. He had fairly traditional armor with nothing special. He was holding his weapon in his right hand, letting it rest on his shoulder as he walked closer. Behind him were two other Toa, a white and blue armored Toa of Crystal with a shorter shafted version of the weapon with clawed armor on his shoulders came next, with the white, blue, black and gray armored Toa of Sonics behind, wielding a weapon of similar length and bladed shoulder armor, as if to appear menacing, but it didn’t quite work, not with her feminine sleek mask to offset it. The Toa of Fire continued to move closer to Yuva, Tela and Lepeq – who still looked like Seles. He looked at the three of them, “How’s it coming?” He questioned quickly, simply. “Ixa, our escape is complicated.” Lepeq answered, erupting into light. His lighted body swirled around, the blades on his legs taking it all in, and then becoming a shaft weapon, just like all of the others carried, with a medium length shaft. It appeared at his legs, at his calves. He kicked it up into his right hand, holding it point down in his right hand. He was a black and gray armored Toa of Earth, in actuality. “How is the escape going?” The Toa of Sonics asked somewhat meekly from the back, looking over the Toa of Crystal’s shoulder. “They’re using my Zendiats!” Tela snapped, “So it’s not going we…” “It’ll be fine, Princess.” The Toa of Crystal said, interrupting Tela, speaking calmly to the Toa behind him. “Are you sure, Itosis?” She asked him softly. Itosis nodded, “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Ixa looked to them, and then back at the others, “Itosis, take Vi and head off ahead. Secure the next room. Lepeq, cover the rear. You got good with…” He shook his head, trying to think. “Thete?” Lepeq questioned. Ixa nodded, “Thete.” He said, “You got good with his powers, right?” “I’m a good marksman, if that’s what you’re referring to.” Lepeq answered. Ixa nodded, “Cover our rear. I’m sure Hederon won’t let us escape that easily.” He removed an object from his waist, looking at the fist sized stone in his palm. Everyone was wearing one on their waist, “She won’t dare let us escape that easily, not with the Legacy Stones.” “Do you think we’ll have to fight…''him''?” Vi asked Itosis. “Don’t let that concern you, Princess.” Itosis answered, nodding ahead, “Let’s go. I’ll watch you, don’t worry. I won’t fail in protecting you.” “Thank you.” She said, smiling at him. The two moved out ahead, rushing off with Itosis in the lead, keeping a protectively close distance to Vi. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Koji Category:Blog posts